ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gregorl-Man
is a polymorphic alien that arrived on Earth with the purpose of defeating Ultraman Dyna. He copied Dyna's form in attempt to even the odds, but was ultimately defeated and left after admitting his defeat. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna Gregorl-Man was an alien from the Hercules M16 Nebula who was part of a family of fighters. Known to teleport all around the known universe seeking powerful entities to defeat. Eventually, he wandered to Earth; seeking to challenge Dyna (Note: He once captured a Monsarger and defeated him to show his abilities) to prove the rumors of this powerful entity. Eventually, a deal was struck between the two; using honor and fame as prizes, for a fight to the death. Although faster and more powerful, Imitation Ultraman Dyna was finally defeated after getting in a fist-punch-duel with Dyna in Strong Type and getting his face smashed in half with the Cross Counter Punch. After the duel, he returned to space. Trivia *Actor: Hiroshi Miyazaka (Human form and speaking voice), Takeshi Tsuruno (Grunts as Imitation Dyna, stock grunts) **Hiroshi Miyazaki would later on portray Ginga Yumeboshi in Ultraman Nice. Ginga himself is the human host of Ultraman Nice, who is ironically a genuine Ultra Warrior. *Suit actor: Kazuya Shimizu **Imitation Ultraman Dyna's suit was newly built but was soon modified into the real Ultraman Dyna's second Miracle Type suit due to his suit actor's wish. This is, in fact, an aversion of usual imitation Ultraman suits from various Ultra Series, which usually had the original spare suit being modified into the impostor. *Unlike the real Dyna, Gregorl-Man utters a grunt as he transforms into Imitation Ultraman Dyna. *Imitation Dyna is known to laugh at and insult his opponents. *In contrast to previous fake Ultras, Gregorl-Man is actually an antihero. He only wanted to fight Ultraman Dyna. However, he was willing to attack civilians if they disturbed their fight. *Despite having a form slightly differ from the real Dyna during their duel, people could not tell which one was the real one. This is sadly not that uncommon in the Ultra Series lore. *Imitation Ultraman Dyna is the only Intimation Ultra to have a transformation. **Also to note Gregorl-Man transforms the same way Hideki Goh does, by raising his hand in the air. *Even in the form of Miracle Type, all of Imitation Dyna's attacks were based on Flash Type. *He, along with Monsarger II, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 37. Data : Gregorl-Man can summon a pro-wrestling ring formed by four swords. True to its name, the ring is covered with electricity to ensure that the contestants would not escape in his deathmatch. *Shape-shifting: Gregol-Man can transform, changing his appearances either a human form or Imitation Ultraman Dyna form. Dyna Strong Type's punch is strong enough to shatter the disguise. *Ultra Vision: Gregorl-Man can identify Ultra Hosts, by simply looking at them. Gregorl-Man Dimensional Portal (Monsarger II)2.png|Dimensional Portal File:Blitz_Ring.gif|Blitz Ring - Imitation Ultraman Dyna= , or False Ultraman Dyna, is the form Gregorl-Man took to impersonate and defeat Monsarger II as Flash Type. While fighting the real Dyna, he uses Miracle Type in order to differ himself from the real one only that his version of Miracle Type has a bit of gold accents. : Gregorl-Man can summon a pro-wrestling ring formed by four swords. True to its name, the ring is covered with electricity to ensure that the contestants would not escape in his deathmatch. *Fighting Proficiency: Without reliance on beam attacks, the Imitation Dyna alone is strong enough to manhandle armored monsters like Monsarger II (a variant with its weak point covered) and kill it with a single neck snap. - Miracle Type= Miracle Type :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Birthplace: R2 district :;Powers and Weapons *Dimensional Portal: Gregorl-Man can summon a pro-wrestling ring, camera saucer and Monsarger II. * : Gregorl-Man can summon a pro-wrestling ring formed by four swords. True to its name, the ring is covered with electricity to ensure that the contestants would not escape in his deathmatch. *Increased Speed and Stamina: Imitation Ultraman Dyna has overall greater stamina and speed than Ultraman Dyna. * : Imitation Ultraman Dyna can fire energy blast that are at the same power level as Dyna's energy blast. * : Imitation Ultraman Dyna can fire a pink colored version of Dyna's Solgent Ray that is twice as powerful (However in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, the beam is a complete dark color; a negative of Dyna's cyan and white Solgent Ray, being red and black.) * : Just like Ultraman Dyna; Imitation Ultraman Dyna can create an energy barrier. *Multi Air-Kick: Imitation Ultraman Dyna can kick an opponent multiple times while in the air. Gregorl-Man Dimensional Portal (Monsarger II)2.png|Dimensional Portal Dark Slash.gif|Dark Slash Dark Solgen Ray.gif|Dark Solgent Ray Dark Barrier.gif|Dark Barrier Multi-Air Kick.gif|Multi Air-Kick }} }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Imit Ultraman Dyna' (1998) **Release date: 1998 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425601830 **Materials: ATBC-PVC :Imitation Ultraman Dyna/Gregorl-Man was released for the 90s' Ultra Hero Series line in conjunction with the premiere of his episode. Imitation Ultraman Dyna has his own mold, instead of being a repaint. The figure sports three points or articulation, as well as beefy arms and legs. : : The data card had listed Imitation Dyna came from Planet Gregorl, The photo depicts him fighting with Dyna. *'Imit Ultraman Dyna' (EX, 2002) **ID Number:' EX' **Release date: 2002 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112031747 **Materials: ATBC-PVC : The Imitation Ultraman Dyna figure was later released again as an EX in 2002 with Terranoid. Imitation Ultraman Dyna's two releases had a very minor difference: that being that the 1998 version had a white Color Timer (possibly to attempt for a glossy look) while the 2002 version had a blue Color Timer. : : Unlike the previous toy, this release's data card correctly references his original homeworld: Nebula M16 in the Hercules Constellation. The photo also features him fighting with Dyna, albeit in a different position. Wonder Capsule To be added Yutaka DX Duel Set To be added Gallery hqdefault (5).jpg Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger II.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) Vs. Monsarger II Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger II Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host vs. Asuka.jpeg|Gregorl-Man (human) vs. Asuka Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host.jpeg|Gregorl-Man (human) Imitation Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Fake dyna.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna featured in the Ultra Kids DVD. Dyna_Sunset_Showdown.JPG|Imitation Dyna vs Dyna showdown under the sunset Imitation Ultraman Dyna stance.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Strong Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Gregorl-FakeDynaMiracleMode.jpg Imitation_Ultraman_Dyna_finger.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna taunting while laughing Imitation Ultraman Dyna punch with Dyna.jpg|The famous punch duel. Imitation Ultraman Dyna face smash.jpg|Imit Dyna's mask cracks. Imitation Ultraman Dyna face crack.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna face split Imit_vs_Dyna.png|Promotional picture of Imitation Ultraman Dyna Gregorl.jpg Gregorl-Jin.jpg|Gregorl-Man show Gregorl-Jin look down.jpg|Gregorl-Man Gregorl-jin look.jpg|Gregorl-Man Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|Imitation Dyna with Evil Tiga and Meemos at an Ultraman stage show Imitation_Ultraman_Dyna_Miracle_Type.png id:Gregorl-Man Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Seijin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Spared Kaiju